


Soupmates

by w0ifpup



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor cursing, a really really stupid idea, like once, my first fic??, oikawa is a morning grump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0ifpup/pseuds/w0ifpup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So like....<br/>Soupmate au.<br/>Kinda like soulmates except alphabet soup.<br/>and or<br/>Mattsun and Maki are dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soupmates

 

Has he ever mentioned how bad at planning they are sometimes?  
Hanamaki wondered to himself as they realized late into training camp that no one thought to go shopping and get ingredients for food, so they had to make do for breakfast with what they had.  
There was plenty to go around but it was mostly canned food and such and for some reason everyone was not pleased with alphabet soup.  
Hanamaki on the other hand thought it was great because it was a perfect excuse to play with his food, and when isn't that fun?  
Apparently Matsukawa has the same idea, though they didn't notice each other while they worked. Eventually Hanamaki was fairly proud of his result and as he pushed his bowl towards Matsukawa he found him doing the same.  
They both grinned and looked and busted out laughing at the fact they'd done the same. In Hanamakis bowl he'd managed to (mostly) spell out 'Mattsun will you marry me' where as Matsukawa couldn't quite find the right letters so he settled for “Maki you meme a lot to me”  
Well now, he couldn't just leave it there, could he? So in the most dramatic (but obviously still straight faced) way he possibly could he clambered up on his chair and cleared his throat to get everyones attention, though their eyes were already on the two boys who had laughed loud enough for the other teams at training camp to hear.  
  
Making sure to keep his voice as monotonous as he could, he started. “Now everyone, I know this is sudden... but we've had our love forbidden for too long!” He was trying to imitate the cliché speech bravado but also stay blank faced, it was harder than you'd think. But he caught the smirks forming on his teammates faces, but before he went on Matsukawa stood up and followed his lead.   
“Oh but Maki!” He started, obviously imitating a cliché damsel of a love story which was hilarious considering his deeper voice. But Hanamaki did his best to not laugh. “There's no way mother would approve!” Matsukawa continued, shooting a glare towards Iwaizumi, who was too tired to bother flipping them off (well, not yet anyway.)   
Hanamaki let atleast a small smile play on his face before dropping back into persona. He hopped off the chair and dramatically took Matsukawas hands in his own. “We've been told no for too long, my love!” He started as dramatically as he could, spinning around and facing Oikawa who, looked like he was ready to murder them both.  
Now most people would probably back away at Oikawas death glares, he was _not_  a morning person and their (while ever so brilliant) stage play was not helping, but Hanamaki payed no mind and went on, he was pretty used to Oikawa at this point. “Father please, You must allow it!” He continued, kneeling in front of Oikawa and jumping away just before he could kick Hanamaki in the face.  
“I swear to fucking god get a room you two I am not handling this right now” Oikawa grumbled past his mug of coffee (It was already his second one) but everyone could see the slight affection behind his words.  
Hanamaki turned to Matsukawa who just shrugged but had a small grin on his face as he held out his hand for Hanamaki. “Well, my darling.” He started as Hanamaki took his hand and followed him towards the door. “It seems our only option is to elope!” and at this point they're mouth holding back laughs and everyone's shaking their heads at their antics.  
  
While, they do this very often and all, Hanamaki wanted to change things up a bit for once, so he led Matsukawa to the middle of the room again and turned to everyone.  
“Now, I know this is all very sudden. You all must be oh so thoroughly shocked!” He starts, and see's them hide a few laughs or grins, even Iwaizumi chuckled a bit. “But before we disappear off into the sunset...” Hanamaki turned to Matsukawa and placed a surprisingly well done kiss on his lips before grinning and bolting out of the room away from the actual gasps and Oikawas shriek (which he will completely deny later and they should've been recording the whole thing).  
Eventually Matsukawa finds him sitting out on the lawn and plops down beside him.   
Hanamaki nods a calm “Mattsun.” and he just chuckles back.  
“So... eloping?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO I'VE NEVER WRITTEN A FANFIC BEFORE? UH?? HI. 
> 
> This was a very very stupid/silly thing for me to start my fanfic history with but HALLO  
> Did I write them horribley? probably. I didn't proof read this at all so I apologize for any typos or mishaps!
> 
> if its horrible I swear blame my friend, she's a horrible ((amazing)) influence


End file.
